


Elemental: Book One

by LesRevolutionnaires



Series: Elemental [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, This will be spread over multiple works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesRevolutionnaires/pseuds/LesRevolutionnaires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was there when humanity first stepped out of their caves, blinking in the Sun and I will be there when you have all spread off into the stars" Rhona has lived for 200,000 years, reborn each time she dies. When she arrives in Albus' office she must step up to the mark and work hard to protect the future of the wizarding world while coming to terms with her own loss and immortality. Also on fanfiction net and wattpad under the same name and author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

“I was there when humanity first stepped out of their caves, blinking in the Sun and I will be there when you have all spread off into the stars. I have lived hundreds of thousands of lives and I remember every single one of them.” 

Chapter 1 - Death

“Avada Kedavra!”

I saw the curse coming at me as if in slow motion and my breath caught in my throat. This was it. The end of this life. The green bolt hit me dead centre and my entire body felt as though sheets of ice cold water were falling on top of me. My eyes closed and I waited. 

Behind my closed lids a warm golden light began. From experience I knew to wait until it had subsided before I opened my eyes. Not for the first time I felt the burn of anticipation grow in my stomach as I wondered just where - and more importantly when - I would end up this time. The thing is, I don’t die. I simply reappear at the correct time and place where I am needed to fulfil my destiny. 

A soft clearing of the throat roused me from my thoughts. Cautiously I opened my eyes and saw none other than Albus Dumbledore standing before me, hands clasped before him, eyes regarding me with that ever present twinkle. I turned my head and saw we were stood in his office at Hogwarts. It had changed little since my last visit but I noticed a new addition - a tall cabinet full of vials. I was puzzled at their appearance as they resembled no potion I knew of.

“Now, there is only one person I know who can do magic like that. Hello again, Rhona.” 

“Albus! It’s been five minutes but Gods I missed you.” I chuckled warmly at seeing my old friend.

He laughed, “I’m glad to see you didn’t lose your cheer on the way, dear girl.” 

“Only for you Albus, you know that.” I replied with a wink. Albus and myself had quite a bit of history, having known each other since before the days of the Dark Lord Grindelwald. “Tell me how long has it been since I died?” 

“Eleven long years.” 

“Is it over?” I referred of course to the Wizarding War that had been raging at the time of my disappearance. 

“For now, but more on that later. Take a look at yourself.” He waved his wand at one of the chairs in front of his desk and it transfigured into a long, full length mirror. 

I was quite surprised, as always, at the body that had been designed for me. I was tall for my age - eleven by the looks of it - and slim. Long, sweeping black hair fell down my back and blue, startled eyes gazed back at me. I watched detachedly as a hand rose to stroke my face, feeling the unfamiliar lines. It wasn’t that bad - it certainly could be worse. 

“It’s not that different from last time is it?” Albus had walked up behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder. 

“It’s a nice mirror Albus, I may have to keep it.” I said breezily, turning quickly away from my reflection. I would deal with the loss of my past self on my own time. For now, I had some catching up to do. “What’s the date?” I asked as I walked over to the remaining chair and Albus settled in behind his desk.

“September 1st, 1991.”

“I’m supposed to attend Hogwarts then?” 

“It would seem so.” 

“You said the War was over for now. What did you mean?” 

“The Dark Lord is gone but not dead. He fell on October 31st, a year after you left us.” 

“Who brought him down?” my curiosity was peaked. As far as I knew there was no way to destroy him. 

“A baby.” Albus replied gravely. 

“That’s not possible.” 

“I thought so too but it’s true.” 

“Well who was it?” 

Albus seemed hesitant to answer, but with a deep breath he did. “Harry James Potter.” 

“Potter? But you can’t possibly mean Lily and James’ son? He wasn’t even born when I died.” 

“Yes, he is their son.” 

“Did he survive?” 

“Yes but… there’s something else you must know. I’m afraid it may come as bit of a shock.” 

“What is it?” 

“Lily and James, they...didn’t make it.” 

It took a moment for the words to sink in but once they did the cold of death was nothing compared to what I felt now. Tears pricked at my eyes and soon they were pouring down my cheeks with no sign of stopping. I began fervently shaking my head. 

“No, it’s not possible. They were safe!” I cried, “We made sure of it!” 

“It would seem that Sirius was not as loyal as we had thought.” 

I froze, “You mean to say that Sirius Black, best friend of James Potter betrayed them?!” I asked incredulously. 

“I’m sorry, I know you were close to them.” 

I laughed, “That’s an understatement.” I shook my head to rid myself of the onslaught of memories - James and Sirius on the train, sharing a dorm with Lily, full moons with Remus, tutoring Peter. “Who else? Who else did we lose?” 

“Are you sure..?” Albus asked uncertainly. He knew that the first few hours after a rebirth were often painful as my mind tried to sort out memories and adjust to my new life. Any added strain could be potentially harmful but I had to know. 

“Just tell me Albus, I’ll be fine.” 

“Peter Pettigrew died at the hands of Sirius, Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange, Marlene McKinnon died along with her whole family, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, Dorcas Meadowes, Edgar Bones and his family to name but a few. I’m sorry Rhona.”

“I could have helped. If I’d have just dodged that stupid curse I could have saved them.” I was so lost. I thought at least some of them would make it. At least Remus was still alive.

“Who was it that got you? Sirius couldn’t be sure.” 

“Bellatrix.” 

“Ah, of course. That seems only right.” I simply nodded absently in response. 

Mournful silence stretched on now, each of us lost in memories we would rather forget. We were saved however by the opening of the door to Albus’ office. 

“Headmaster, I-” I knew only one woman who had that Scottish lilt. I spun on my seat and sure enough there was Minerva McGonagall stood in the doorway, mouth agape as her words died on her lips. “I apologise Albus, I was not aware you had company.” 

Albus smiled, “Come in Minerva, come in. There is someone here I would like you to get reacquainted with.” 

The Professor did as asked and slowly walked into the room, staring at me all the while as I met her eyes with a wide grin. “Reacquainted? Do I know you child?” 

Albus answered for me, “Surely, you have not forgotten dearest Rhona?” 

“Not Rhona Seff?!” Minerva replied, shocked. 

“That is indeed me. I trust you told her Albus, as instructed.” 

“I did indeed.” 

“Good, good. Well how have you been then, Minnie?” Sirius’ old nick-name slipped out before I could stop myself and I watched in despair as a brief stab of pain flitted across the old woman’s face. “I’m sorry, I forgot.” 

“Don’t apologise. It will be nice to have some the old Marauder energy about the place. The Weasley Twins aren’t quite the same.” 

“Ah, yes the Weasley’s will have all grown up now won’t they?” I remembered when the Twins had been born and if memory served me Molly had given birth to another just before my death. 

“Yes and they really are trouble. But how are you?” 

“I’m… fine. It’s strange though because you all talk about this as if it was years and years ago but for me the war is still on.” 

“You’ll get used to it.” Albus promised. “In the meantime, we should probably be getting you ready for your Sorting. You’ll need all your equipment, but fortunately I had an inkling you would be returning to us this year what with Harry coming to Hogwarts and all-” 

“Wait Harry is coming this year?” I closed my eyes briefly, imagining just how painful it would be to attend classes alongside the son of my dead friends. 

“Yes.” Albus confirmed. “Now here are your things.” He once again raised his wand and a trunk full of clothes, a cauldron, a wand and all the equipment I would need appeared beside me, summoned from his own quarters no doubt. My eye caught on the wand.

“Wait, is that..?” I trailed off uncertainly. It couldn’t possibly be my wand from my previous life, could it? I surely would have lost it after the battle to some collecting Death Eater. 

“It is your wand. It was retrieved after you fell and I kept it safe for you.” 

“Thank you so much, dear friend.” 

“Not at all, not at all. Now if you would follow Minerva I think the Express is almost here.” Indeed, through the long windows behind Albus’ desk I could see the last slice of sun sinking low over the horizon.

It was time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Coming Home

Minerva and I marched along the torch-lit corridors, companionable silence stretching between us. However, by the time we had reached the third flight of stairs it seemed Minerva had to say something. 

“I presume you are keeping the same name?” The question was a trivial one but perhaps the most pressing, considering that she would have to call it out at the Sorting. 

“I will keep Rhona, as you and Albus seem to like it but ‘Seff’ won’t do anymore. It’s too soon and I can’t afford anyone remembering me.” I paused for a moment agonising over my new surname. “How about ‘Webb’?” I asked finally.

“Rhona Webb,” Minerva seemed to be tasting the name on her tongue, weighing it and considering it’s potential. “Yes it will do quite nicely.” 

I nodded in agreement, a small smile tugging at my lips. The name was memorable yet simple. 

We paused before the incredibly large front door to the castle and waited. Minerva turned to me, “Now when I open this door, I expect you to slip in with the other students, unnoticed.” 

“That won’t be a problem, Minerva. I’m good at not being noticed.” 

The Professor gave a small smile but strictly reminded me, “It’s Professor McGonagall to you, Miss Webb.” 

I laughed softly, “Yes of course, Professor.” 

A loud resonating knock interrupted us, which repeated itself twice more before stopping. I slipped to the side as Minerva swung the door open and stood before the first-year students with such an air of superiority that even I was intimidated. 

“The firs’-years, Professor McGonagall,” Hagrid said, his deep, gruff voice the same as it had been for many, many years. 

“Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here.” Minerva had gone into full Professor mode, the mode that had served detention after detention and had fourth years shaking in their shoes. 

The door was pulled open further and the first-years followed Minerva with a thundering of feet that echoed against the stone of the vast Entrance Hall. I slipped into the crowd and followed them, focusing on keeping my head down and not knocking anyone as I made the transition. Minerva stopped before the entrance to the Great Hall and the students followed her example, all huddling closer together in their fear and nerves. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” the Professor began. “The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses…” I stopped listening. I had heard this speech once before in 1971 and wondered briefly why on earth Minerva didn’t change it up a bit. She would go on to state the importance of house loyalty - a typical thing for a Gryffindor to say - and explain the housing system. 

I distracted myself by contemplating which house I would go into. The logical choice would be to choose whichever house Harry got sorted into as I had already decided to protect him. Before leaving his office, Albus had explained to me that Harry was a key part of bringing down Voldemort and I would do well to actively look out for him. I had asked for more details but the Headmaster had insisted we had no time. However, this was not the only reason I wanted to take care of the boy. He was Lily and James’ son and I felt that it was my duty to protect him in their name when no other Marauder could. He deserved a family and although I could not openly be one, I would ensure he knew he was loved. 

Despite all this though I considered for a moment which house I would be best suited for. In truth I would fit all houses but Slytherin always had seemed like such a good choice. I remember back in the days of the Founders, Salazar had said I would do well in his house but nowadays it had moved so far from the cunning, keen intellect he had possessed and was now obsessed with blood purity and the preservation of pureblood customs. 

I was startled when everyone around me began gasping and stepping backwards, alarmed. I looked up to see an entourage of ghosts streaming through the walls. They appeared to be yet again discussing Peeves the Poltergeist. 

“My dear Friar, haven’t we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he’s not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?” The ghost of Gryffindor Nearly-Headless Nick appeared to have just noticed the cluster of students all staring slack-jawed up at him. 

“New students!” cried the Fat Friar, the kindest of all the ghosts, “About to be Sorted, I suppose?” 

“Rhona.” A voice hissed by my right ear. I turned startled but saw nobody. 

A giggle came from my left and I spun, glaring into the seemingly empty air. “Peeves.” I snapped, “How did you know it was me?” 

“Couldn’t forget you sweetie, even with that new get up you’ve got.” Another giggle, “I’ll be seeing you around Seff.” 

I opened my mouth to protest that my name wasn’t Seff anymore but Minerva had returned, announcing that the Sorting Ceremony was about to start. As the crowd began to move forward and I was swept along with it, I pushed Peeves to the back of my mind. I would worry about him recognising me at another time - right now I had a Sorting Hat to manipulate. 

The Great Hall looked just as splendid as it always had, with its four long wooden tables, laden with golden plates and goblets which perfectly reflected the glow from the thousands of candles to give the whole Hall a warm atmosphere - I had long suspected magic was involved. My eyes travelled to the ceiling and saw the night sky. I remembered the first Headmaster who had done that. Professor Brian Gagwilde to precise, had had a lot of trouble perfecting the spell - many soggy potatoes and treacle tarts were created in the process.

The procession of students drew to a halt as Minerva placed a four legged stool before the teachers table and atop that sat the Sorting Hat looking much more worse for wear than it had in the days of Godric Gryffindor. 

The anticipation in the air was almost tangible as first years waited for instructions on what to do and the older students waited for the Hat to open its brim and begin the song it had spent the last year perfecting. Before long it did just that. 

“Oh you may not think I’m pretty,   
But don’t judge on what you see,   
I’ll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your tops hats sleek and tall,   
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.   
There’s nothing hidden in your head   
The Sorting Hat can’t see,   
So put me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be.   
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
If you’ve a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning  
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You’ll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.   
So put me on! Don’t be afraid!   
And don’t get in a flap!   
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I’m a Thinking Cap! 

The applause was thunderous. The hat bowed to each table and then became utterly still. 

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” Minerva announced importantly while unrolling a long scroll of parchment. “Abbott, Hannah!”

A small flushed girl with her hair done neatly in pigtails stumbled forwards and put on the hat. There was a moments pause before the hat shouted “HUFFLEPUFF!”

The Hufflepuff table exploded in cheers and Hannah made her way over. “Bones, Susan” quickly joined and “Boot, Terry” became the first Ravenclaw. 

The sorting continued with no one of importance being called until Minerva called out “Longbottom, Neville”. My head snapped up from staring at my shoes and I watched as a rather round boy nervously stepped toward the stool and jammed the hat onto his head. The hat was silent for well over a minute, trying to decide where best to place him. Looking at him now, I would never have guessed his parents were Gryffindors, members of the Order of the Phoenix, war heroes. He was small and had that nervous twitchy air about him that reminded me of another boy - Peter Pettigrew, God rest his soul.   
After what seemed like an age the hat announced Neville to be Gryffindor and I vowed to protect this one too, in memory of Alice and Frank. 

The poor boy ran off with the hat and had to go back to give it to “MacDougal, Morag”. I felt myself despair; this would be a harder task than I had first thought. 

A number of other names were called, many of which were old wizarding families - “Malfoy”, “Nott”, “Parkinson” - before at last “Potter, Harry” was called. 

This was my first chance to get a good look at my new charge, and upon doing so I felt my breath sucked out of me. He was the spitting image of James, with unruly raven hair, glasses and a lanky frame. Once he had turned around and sat himself on the stool, I noticed another thing. His eyes were the exact replica of Lily’s. 

He placed the hat upon his head while whispers swept through the Great Hall - “Potter? Did she say Potter?” and “The Harry Potter” being the most prominent. Then there was silence as if someone had pulled all the noise from the room and stuffed it into a box. I had never been so strongly reminded of the phrase ‘you could hear a pin drop’. 

Harry’s sorting was taking even longer than Neville’s had and I wondered why. I was sure he would be a Gryffindor especially since his parents had been such prime examples of that house but there was a niggling doubt in the back of my mind of ‘what if?’. I had always despised asking myself this question, as experience had taught me that no amount of thinking or wishing made time turn back, or choices be made to better suit your goals. You  had to go with the flow and deal with any consequence that arose. 

I was just beginning to prepare for the worst when the Hat yelled “GRYFFINDOR!” 

The whole Hall erupted into cheers,  so deafening that some of the more timid Hufflepuff’s were covering their ears. I allowed myself a small, relieved smile as my eyes caught Albus’. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards before he subtly raised his goblet to someone behind me, Harry I presumed. 

Now there were only four of us left to be sorted. “Turpin, Lisa” became a Ravenclaw and the boy who was stood next to me with shocking bright hair (a Weasley, certainly) became another Gryffindor. Then it was my turn. Head bowed in the perfect imitation of a shy first-year I made my way to the stool. As I approached my eyes met Minerva’s and she gave me a small nod. ‘Do what you must’ it said. 

The hat fell over my eyes and a small nasally voice began in my mind. “Ah, welcome my Lady. The threads of your mind weave an interesting tapestry.” 

I bit back a smile, “Nice to see you too, Hat. Where do you reckon I should go?” 

“Why should I tell you, we both know I’ll put you exactly where you want to go.” He sounded rather disgruntled at the fact that I had such control over him but being the fifth Founder certainly had its perks. 

“Obviously,” I replied, “But just for curiosity’s sake tell me where I ought to go.” 

“Slytherin.” was the immediate answer. 

“Yes I feared as much but you know I can’t. And anyway that house isn’t what it used to be.” 

“Yes,” the Hat agreed. “Salazar would be disappointed. Well I suppose it should be... GRYFFINDOR!” 

I offered a brief thanks to the Hat and removed it, scuttling over to the red and gold table which by this point was cheering loudly. I slid into the seat next to Neville and smiled gratefully around at the other members of my house who congratulated me. I looked up and there was Harry opposite me. I swallowed back the bile that rose in my throat as he shyly grinned at me. Was it just my imagination or was there a hint of Sirius in those bright eyes? 

I snapped my gaze away as “Zabini, Blaise” was made a Slytherin and Albus rose to his feet. 

“Welcome!” he said as he beamed down at all the students, “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.” 

He sat back down and I laughed at his antics. My old friend really had not changed; if there was one person in the whole wizarding world you could rely on to remain true and unchanged in the face of everything, it was Albus Dumbledore. 

My eyes widened at the food which had now appeared in front of me and I realised with a start that I was starving. My last meal had been many hours before the battle - Lily had made pancakes and Sirius and James had eaten most of them - and rebirths always made me hungry. 

I began to hurriedly pile my plate with potatoes, carrots, bacon and Yorkshire Pudding before slathering the whole lot in tomato ketchup. The sauce was a relatively new invention to me, first properly making it’s appearance in the early 1800’s and I simply could not get enough of the stuff. I received a few amused and disgusted looks from my fellow house mates but I simply smiled and shrugged at them as if to say ‘so what, it tastes good’. 

As I began shovelling more and more food into my mouth I tuned out the surrounding conversation - something about Nearly-Headless Nick - and instead tried to figure out just how I was going to look after Harry without him realising what I was doing or, more importantly, why. 

I would need to become friends with him of course, which would be a painful process but one I would survive. I then had to find some way of keeping an eye on him even when I couldn’t be there. If only I had the Marauders map, but we had decided to leave it at Hogwarts in the care of Mr Filch for future pranksters. Of course, I could replicate it but that would take time. 

A hand was suddenly waving in front of my face and I turned startled to see Neville staring at me expectantly. I looked around more and saw the look mirrored on the faces of those around me. Acutely aware I had missed something, I forced the blush from my cheeks and said “I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

There were a few chortles while Neville kindly replied, “We were talking about families and we were wondering what yours was like.” 

“Oh,” I said, shocked. I hadn’t expected to have to come up with a back-story this quickly. Thinking on my feet I answered, “Well, I grew up in an orphanage. My parents died in the last days of the War and I was left all on my own. Dumbledore got me to an orphanage and I never even knew about my magic until a few months ago.” The lie was the first of many to come and as I saw the pitying looks directed at me I regretted not coming up with a jollier childhood. I knew though that it had to be this way, inventing family was exhausting.

“So that’s why Dumbledore was smiling at you earlier, after your sorting. You know each other.” I looked at the bushy-haired girl who had spoken in surprise. This one was smart and I would have to watch myself. 

I nodded slowly at her, eyeing her critically. She looked like the sort of girl who was book smart, and eager to learn and make friends but the way she held her head made me think that perhaps she wasn’t as outgoing as she may seem. 

The girl seemed to notice me watching her as she gasped and exclaimed, “Golly, where are my manners?! I’m Hermione Granger, and you are?” 

“Rhona Webb.” I replied with a smile. 

“I didn’t see you on the train Rhona. I would have remembered eyes like yours.” A boy from the other side of Hermione leaned around her and looked at me questioningly. He was a Weasley, I was sure with his shocking red hair and pale freckled skin. The question was which one. I knew that Molly and Arthur Weasley had had three other children before the Twins, though for the life of me I could not remember their names. 

“Well I will choose to take that as a compliment…” I trailed off and the boy quickly got the hint.

“Percy,” he supplied, “Prefect for Gryffindor.” A chorus of “Perfect Prefect Percy came from the direction of what could only be the Weasley Twins and I grimaced in sympathy with Percy. it must be tough to have brothers like those. 

“In answer to your question Percy, I was on the train but I was in a compartment on my own.” This answer seemed to suffice for him as he turned away and began to chat enthusiastically with a fellow fifth year. 

I edged closer to Hermione and lowering my voice I asked, “What did he mean about my eyes?” 

She looked at me and after a moment's pause she replied, “They’re memorable, I suppose. And when you look at me it feels as if you can see right through me, into my soul.” She laughed quickly, “That’s impossible of course.” I nodded, grabbed an eclair that had appeared on the table a few minutes prior and nibbled it thoughtfully. I had never been told that before. 

Suddenly Harry gasped and clutched his forehead. “What is it?” I asked. 

“N-nothing,” he replied quickly but his eyes remained fixed on something over my left shoulder. 

I swivelled round on the bench and saw none other than Severus Snape standing talking to a teacher who wore a purple turban on his head. Somehow Albus had neglected to inform me that Severus would be teaching here and I hoped beyond hope that he would never find out who I was. While at school with him we had developed something of a rivalry - an unavoidable consequence of being friends with the Marauders - and if he were to know my identity I was sure he would make my life a living hell. 

Just as I was thinking this, Snape’s beady eyes darted toward me and for a moment they narrowed. I wondered if he was trying to see into my mind and so I raised my Occlumency shields with practised ease. A tense few seconds ticked by, then Snape turned back to the conversation he had been having before. 

Behind me I heard Harry ask Percy about Snape and he identified the other teacher as Professor Quirrell. According to Percy, Snape taught Potions but really wanted to teach Defence against the Dark Arts - which was Quirrell’s job. It made sense seeing as Snape was a Death Eater through and through. 

Before too long, the puddings also disappeared and Albus got to his feet. 

“Ahem - just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. 

“First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.” 

Dumbledore’s eyes flashed towards the Weasley Twins and then, surprisingly to me. I was slightly offended. 

“I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. 

“Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. 

“And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.” 

A few people laughed but I was worried. What hadn’t Albus told me? I also couldn’t deny that my curiosity was peaked. I would be making a trip to the third floor very soon. 

“And now before we go to bed let us sing the school song!” cried Albus. I groaned into my hands and tried to ignore the cacophony as the entire school bellowed at their top of their voices: 

“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,   
Teach us something please,   
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,   
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff.   
For now they’re bare and full of air,   
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us something worth knowing,   
Bring back what we’ve forgot,   
Just do your best, we’ll do the rest,   
And learn until our brains all rot.”

I grimaced and flatly refused to join in as the whole school sang at different speeds and with varying degrees of skill. The last to finish were predictably the Weasley twins who I quickly found were living up to the expectation Minerva had set of them back in Albus’ office. 

Albus dismissed us and I stood to follow the rest of my house after casting one last appreciative glance around the Great Hall. Despite all that I had lost in just one day, it certainly felt good to be home.


	3. Tired

The next morning dawned bright and cheerful, but I felt nothing but exhaustion. While the other members of my dormitory bustled around, excitedly preparing for their first day, I desperately tried to fall back to sleep.

It seemed that fate, however, had other plans. Hermione Granger’s eager face popped into my field of vision and I groaned audibly.

“Come on, Rhona. It’s the first day, aren’t you at least a little bit excited?” Her grin was infectious and I soon responded.

“‘Course I am Hermione, I’m just tired too.” Didn’t she realise how tiring it was to die, time-travel, come back to life and completely change my appearance all in one go? Of course, I wasn’t actively making any of it happen but my magic was still used.

“Well you better get yourself up because I asked that Prefect last night and he said we need to be in the Great Hall for breakfast and to get our timetables.” 

I sighed deeply before heaving myself up with a groan. It was all very well being immortal but school did get rather dull after you’d graduated several dozen times already. Very slowly I pulled on my new uniform and tied my hair back in one of the bobbles I had borrowed off Lavender Brown - a highly irritating girl who was far too focused on fashion to be of any use. Finally deeming my appearance decent, I turned to Hermione and gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

The trip down to the Great Hall was painful as I saw corridor after corridor, alcove after alcove that reminded me of the Marauders. Here was where we met. Here was where James had first fallen for Lily. Here was where I had caught Sirius crying about his home life. Here was where I had finally put the pieces together about Remus’ condition. Here was where we had pulled perhaps our greatest prank. If this was what the next seven years of my life would be like then I would gladly die - except for me that solved nothing.

I was relieved when we reached the Hall. The noise and food would serve to be a fabulous distraction. Harry had not yet made an appearance so I decided to sit with Hermione and we discussed the coming lessons.

“What are you looking forward to studying, Rhona?” she asked far too cheerfully. I shrugged.

“Have you ever performed magic? Of course you haven’t, you didn’t know you had it until a little while ago did you?” Hermione really did babble on.

“What do you think Professor McGonagall teaches. She’s our Head of House you know? That Prefect told me last night and he said-”

“Hermione,” I interrupted. “Please, shut up. No offence okay but I am so tired and all I want to do is sleep.” I tried desperately to ignore the hurt look in her eyes and instead watched as Minerva made her way down the Gryffindor table, handing out timetables.

She reached us and handed them out before asking curiously, “Where are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?” I knew she was asking me particularly, but I had to make it seem as if I had not noticed their absence.

I surveyed the room before replying, “I guess they got lost.” I shrugged helplessly.

Just as Minerva began to turn away Harry and Ron came tearing into the Hall panting slightly. They either overslept or they ended up on the other side of the castle. Eyeing Ron’s messy tie, I presumed the first could be more likely.

“Sorry Professor,” Harry began, “We got lost.” Minerva only nodded and handed them their schedules but as she turned away I saw a small ghost of a smile. It would seem she had not been fooled.

The boys threw themselves down on the benches opposite myself and Hermione and, now that the excitement was over, I once again lowered my head to the table and closed my eyes.

“Morning Hermione, morning Rhona,” Ron greeted - around a mouthful of food by the sounds of it.

“Good morning,” Hermione replied primly, “Don’t expect a reply from her she’s really not a morning person.”

I lifted my head fractionally and propped it up on my hand. “Hi,” I said dully while reaching for a croissant. I missed the first time and nearly upended Hermione’s beaker of pumpkin juice. Gods I was tired.

Hermione opened her mouth to reprimand me but she was interrupted by the screeching of many, many owls and a few startled gasps. The morning post had arrived. I expected to get none as nearly everyone who knew were sat in this very Hall but nevertheless I suddenly felt a sharp pecking on my head. I had mail and as I unwrapped the small slip of parchment from the barn owls leg I recognised Albus’ neat script.

_Rhona,_

_I trust you are settling in well. Please come to my office tonight. There are things we need to discuss. The password is Jelly Baby._

_Albus._

Another groan. I was tired enough without hours of discussions with Albus about the future - and undoubtedly the past.

“Are you okay, Rhona?” Harry asked.

I looked up into his green eyes - Lily’s green eyes - and managed a nod. I’d be fine.

*

The day had been long and filled with the usual talks from teachers about the standards they expect from their students. As if anyone will actually remember.

Slipping away from Hermione had been harder than expected and eventually I had to discreetly cast a spell of my own invention which would make her incredibly focused on a particular task - her Transfiguration essay in this case.

I walked very slowly to Albus’ office and chose to avoid all the shortcuts and secret passageways I knew of. I was not looking forward to this. However, Hogwarts does not go on forever and soon enough I was stood before the gargoyle saying “Jelly Baby” with as little enthusiasm as possible. I knocked on Albus’ door and heard in response the Headmasters cheery welcome.

I pushed on the heavy wood door and there he sat, behind his desk, looking to all the world as though my presence in his office was the best thing to ever happen in his life. Not for the first time Albus’ cheer and optimism grated on me.

“You and your damn smiles, Albus.” I said, “For once can you not pretend like it’s Christmas come early.”

His smile widened, “Take a seat Rhona.”

I did as asked and quickly got down to business. “What did you want? I’m tired and I really just need to rest.” 

“Of course, you must be exhausted. I just wanted to see if you’re settling in alright? Nobody suspects you?” For once, he looked genuinely concerned.

“Peeves recognised me but I doubt he’ll tell anyone, he always was surprisingly loyal to me. Snape was suspicious but I can hold him off.” Albus frowned.

“It’s strange that a poltergeist knew you.”

“He has seen many of my other selves, I’m not that surprised to be honest.” I waved my hand as if to dismiss the subject.

Albus nodded, “As for Severus, I may have to speak with him.”

I shook my head, “I would prefer it if you didn’t tell him who I am. Because of our… history, I feel he would not take the news well. In other words, he’ll make my time here a living hell.”

The man opposite me sighed, “Perhaps you are right,” he agreed. “How is young Harry?”

“So far he’s acting like a normal boy, although he certainly hasn’t inherited Lily’s sense of direction. He’s late for everything.”

We both chuckled, “You’re keeping an eye on him though?” he asked.

“I am, two of them when I can spare them” I nodded. “I am also going to become his friend, he’ll trust me.”

“Good. Just be careful Rhona, he is not James.”

I sighed. “I know Albus, I know. It’s so difficult though. I don’t think it has quite sunk in yet that they’re gone - either dead, in Azkaban and Lord knows where Remus is - and I’m never going to see them again.” I felt tears prick at my eyes once again, and a sob escaped my lips. I was so alone. I didn’t notice Albus stand until he was knelt on the floor in front of me, holding his arms out. Without hesitation I fell into them, seeking the comfort I had been so desperately craving since yesterday, when my whole world fell apart.

“I’m tired, Albus.” I choked out, as he rubbed my back softly “I’m so bloody tired. I’ve been doing this for two hundred thousand years and I just want it to end.”

“I know.” was all Albus could say.

*

That night as I lay in my four poster bed in the Gryffindor girls dorm I dreamed of a happier time.

_1st September 1971._

_“Hey can I sit in here? Everywhere else is really loud.” I asked the boy who was sat on his own in the corner of the compartment. I was unfortunately, forced to ride the Hogwarts Express to school this time as I had ‘appeared’ in the public toilets of Kings Cross Station._

_The boy nodded and so I threw myself down on the seat opposite him. “Where’s your luggage,” he asked quietly._

_“Hmm? Oh, I err left it in another compartment.” I lied. In truth I had none and simply hoped desperately that Albus Dumbledore was still Headmaster. He had just been appointed a few months before I had died in a potions accident._

_The boy seemed confused but let the issue slide. As he gazed out of the window I studied him - dark, long hair, grey eyes, perfect cheekbones. I’d bet all the money I didn’t yet have that he was a Black._

_“I’m Rhona Seff.” I said suddenly, sticking my hand out. It was a name I had used many moons ago and had always been rather fond of._

_The boy turned and regarded me with a raised eyebrow. “Sirius Black.” he replied. He took my hand and shook it, giving a small bow. I smiled._

_I was just about to speak again when another boy charged into the compartment and threw himself on the floor. He had a mop of black hair which seemed to stick out in every possible direction and wore largish round glasses. He also happened to be as skinny as a twig. Only after I cleared my throat loudly did he seem to notice our presence. He looked up startled and grinned at us sheepishly._

_“Hi, I’m James Potter, do you mind if I stay here for a while?”_

_“Sure, why not. It’s not like I was looking for some privacy or anything.” Sirius drawled and James either didn’t notice the sarcasm or chose to ignore it as he sat himself up and settled against the door._

_“Who are you hiding from?” I asked curiously._

_“My cousin, Marlene McKinnon. I may or may not have left stink pellets under her seat.” He grinned once again and both Sirius and myself laughed. I may not know what my mission is yet in this life but for now, these two seemed like good distractions._


	4. Chapter 4 - Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to put something up today - September 1st - so here it is and welcome back to Hogwarts

Chapter 4 - Snape

The rest of the week passed in much the same fashion as that first day had. Breakfast with Hermione, lessons of things I had learnt years ago, evenings writing essays, and nights with dreams - or, perhaps more accurately, nightmares.

Friday happened to be the first time Harry and Ron made it the Great Hall on time and so they were rewarded with two jam doughnuts I had saved from the sixth years. When they asked grumpily how Hermione and I managed not to get lost once I had hastily replied that I simply had a good sense of direction and an excellent memory.

Friday was also the first day we had Potions and to make matters worse it was a double lesson. I was dreading having to spend such a long time in the same room as Snape but I needn’t have worried so much. He spent most of the lesson picking on Harry.

He began with the register and had paused when he came to Harry’s name. “Ah, yes,” he said softly, his voice much changed from the nervous stutter he had had much of the time when he was around James, Sirius or myself. “Harry Potter, our new celebrity.”

A number of Slytherins sniggered but I silenced them with a cold glare. He finished the register and now stared at the class. His eyes were even emptier than they had been twenty years ago and it seemed his top lip was now curled in a permanent sneer.

“You are here to learn the subtle science of and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will find it hard to believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with it’s shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.” Like Minerva’s welcome speech this had been carefully crafted to intimidate and inspire. Silence filled the class and I found myself astounded. Snape may be a git but he could certainly control a class.

“Potter!” Snape spun on Harry so fast that people on the front row shrank back in their seats and I felt my hand itching to draw my wand. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” The answer was easy but a glance at Harry showed he had no clue.

“I don’t know, sir.” Harry said.

Snape’s sneer grew, “Tut tut, fame clearly isn’t everything. Let’s try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me bezoar?” Again an easy enough question but for someone who had not studied potions yet the answer would be impossible. That being said, Hermione was practically bouncing out of her seat beside me.

“I don’t know, sir.” The Slytherins began to laugh again so I slowly drew my wand and sent a mild stinging jinx in their general direction. Someone yelped quietly and I grinned to myself.

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh, Potter?” Snape was goading now, looking to get a rise out of Harry. I was practically glaring daggers at him.

“What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

That was enough, “Stop it. Leave him alone.” I half shouted and Snape slowly pivoted to face me, his face a mask of calm except for the fury in his eyes.

“And I don’t suppose you know the answer, Webb?” This was his softest voice yet but I stared right back at him. This was nothing.

“As a matter of fact I do. Asphodel and wormwood combine to make the Draught of Living Death, a sleeping potion so powerful it creates the illusion of death itself. A bezoar can be found in the stomach of a goat, it looks like a small stone and can save you from most poisons. As for the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, there is none.” I smirked smugly up at Snape.

“Detention Miss Webb, eight o’clock tonight, my office.” Snape turned his back and strode over to his desk. “You better all be copying that down.”

The rest of the lesson wasn’t much better with criticisms from Snape over the tiniest of faults. At one point poor Neville had managed to melt his cauldron and had to be escorted to the Hospital Wing.

Once the lesson was over, all the Gryffindors were feeling rather down. Harry and Ron had somehow managed to lose a house point and Harry was beating himself up over it.

I decided to catch up with them, “Hey Harry, don’t worry about the points. No-one blames you and Hermione will soon be able to earn them back.

Harry smiled at me gratefully, “Thanks, Rhona. And thank you for standing up for me like that. It must have been hard.”

“Not a problem Harry, really.”

There was a slight pause before Harry asked, “Do you want to come and see Hagrid with me? He’s the Gamekeeper.”

I smiled, “Thanks Harry but I can’t. I’ve got two essays to write before dinner as I’ve got that stupid detention later on.”

“Oh, okay, we’ll see you around then I guess.”

“I’ll see you at dinner. Goodbye both of you.” As I walked away I couldn’t help the huge grin that split across my face. I’d succeeded in my first task - I was friends with Harry Potter.

* * *

 

Detention with Snape was... interesting. I arrived at eight o’clock sharp and knocked on his door. It would be interesting how he treated me.

“Come in,” Snape called softly.

I entered his office and regarded the dark walls and black furniture. Unlike most offices at Hogwarts, Snape’s had no personal photographs or insignificant objects that held emotional value. No, the walls were a dark green and were covered with nothing but cabinets full of potions ingredients. There was a small Pensieve in the corner, covered in a black cloth and I felt an urge to look into it’s depths. Snape’s desk was dark wood and already had a few neat piles of essays. Behind the desk was the dark shape of Snape himself.

“Ah, Miss Webb. I have been expecting you. Come here.” I approached the desk slowly and stopped a few paces before it. This whole situation made me uneasy. “Perhaps you could explain to me something Professor Dumbledore seemed to be ignorant of.”

“And what would that be, sir?” I asked, fighting to keep my voice even. Had he worked out my secret so soon? He always had been unnaturally observant.

“Why a student, a first year no less, has a magical aura that surpasses both her years and capabilities.”

I took a breath and calmed myself. I could work with this. “I assure you Professor, I had no idea. As I’m sure you realise I am unable to detect magical auras and so had no idea that mine was unnaturally advanced.” I put on a mask of pure innocence and hoped that my skill at lying and manipulation that I had developed over the years was enough.

Snape’s eyes narrowed before he stood in one sudden movement, so different from the way Albus would slowly ease himself up. He turned his back with a swish of his cloak and gazed out of one of the small windows. “What family do you come from, Miss Webb?”

“If you are asking my blood status then I am a Half-Blood, as far as I know. I grew up in an orphanage you see.”

“So tell me how a Half-Blood with no prior knowledge of her magical abilities comes to posses the potions knowledge to be able to answer the questions you did today.”

“I read the books before coming here, sir.” I could feel the pulse in my throat thrum as Snape came closer. There was now no desk between us.

His lips grew up in a smirk. “Of course you did.”

There was a silence and I felt my hands twitch where they were clasped behind my back. I wanted nothing more than to hex that sneer off his face and get out of there.

“You are dismissed.” Snape turned back to his desk with a flourish and intently studying the essays in front of him.

I certainly did not require to be told twice and once the office door was shut behind me, I practically sprinted along the dungeon corridor, ducking quickly behind a tapestry to avoid Filch and following a long passageway with altered gravity so I could traverse it almost vertically.

I did not stop until I was safely at the portrait of the Fat Lady. It was not that I was scared of Snape - oh no, I could take him in a fight. I was scared of him finding out my secret, spreading it and punishing me for events that should have long been forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Please rate and comment :)


End file.
